Percy Jackson: Eris's revenge
by gecko7dreamer
Summary: When Eris-the goddes of Strife and disagreement, gets revenge on Aphrodite, will Percy be able to save the world from loosing Love and beauty? Or will Eris succeed?


**I ended my weekend with a vampire pizza guy at my door step. Up until then the day was pretty normal. I spent most of it sleeping,like any other Sunday, but being a demigod, you really can't have a super normal day, like one mortals would consider normal. **

My friend Jake came over to play video games and other things normal teenage guys do. Like usual, I'm at the bottom of the popularity list, but luckily so is jake. He is a scrawny kid so he is usually picked last in P.E. stuff like dodge ball or kick ball if anyone else besides me picks teams.

We sat on our leather couch in the basement and played halo. I tried to explain to him what buttons do what, then I had to explain to him which ones where X and Y. Like me, he s dyslexic, but like 20 times worse. He also has ADHD too. I still am suspicious if he is a demigod or not, because those are 2 common things to see in demigods, but I decided it would be weird to question my friend if he has ever been attacked by a monster so I just kept the thought to myself.

"how do I shoot again?" he asked.

"A" I replied. He looked down,

scrunching up his face in concentration before pressing the X button. His character jumped up and down on the screen.

"other A" I said. He looked down again in confusion. I reached over and pointed to the correct button. He smiled in accomplishment and repeatedly shot aliens and random walls.

I heard someone step down the stairs and my moms voice filled the room.

"Percy, I ordered pizza." she told me.

"ok," I said quickly. I shot Jake's character and he groaned in response. I smiled and watched him put his controller down to pout.

"can we do something else?" he asked.

"why? Tired of loosing?" I smirked. He just rolled his eyes and stood up. I did too. We walked up the stairs and went up to my bedroom. It was painted sea blue, my favorite color. I had a black twin bed in the corner with sea foam green sheets. Various sea shells where scattered on the walls.

Jake sat on the bed and picked up a framed picture on my nightstand. I could feel a slight blush creep up my cheeks.

"dude, who's the chick?" he asked me.

"uh, her names Annabeth." i said. The picture was of me and her infront of the big house. I had my arm draped around her shoulder and she had her hand placed on my lower back and she rested her head up on m shoulder, but when that picture was taken we were just friends.

"so...shes your girlfriend?" he asked. I get asked that a lot lately. I have a picture of me and Annabeth in my locker too. Lots of people claim that I used photo shop or something to edit myself into my those pictures. Other people say that I payed her to do that. I usually get angry but it's hard to be angry at Jake.

"uh, yeah, I guess so." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I usually do that when I'm nervous.

"Sweet!" he said smiling at me. I just laughed and made him put the picture down, that's when we heard the doorbell ring.

Being teenagers, we raced downstairs for food. I twisted the cold metal handle and swung open the dark wood door. Standing on my porch was a tall skinny dude. He was wearing a red and white "American Pizza Shop" shirt that was way too baggy on him. He had fiery red hair and a mischievous grin plastered on his face. He was holding 2 boxed of pizza in his hands. His name tag read _zach_ He smiled at us and handed me the pizza before stepping inside.

"um, what are you doing?" I asked him, getting I bit worried. He threw his head back and laughed.

"your really as clueless as they say!" he cackled. " amusing,"

His voice was a lot deeper than I expected. His skin seemed to get paler by the minute. I was hopelessly confused. _Who said what? _I wondered.

"um can you just get out of my house?" I half asked half told him. He laughed again.

"Perce, I really don't think he will do that," whispered Jake.

"maybe I will be the one to defeat Perseus Jackson! And maybe the other filthy half blood " he bellowed. I cringed at my full name and reached for riptide.

I pushed jake back.

"go hide somewhere," I told him.

"your kidding right?" he asked me. I shook my head. He rolled his eyes but slowly tried to back out of the room, but our pizza man friend diddnt let him do so. By now his skin was almost white and his eyes matched the color of his hair, but now his hir was actually on fire. He had one goat leg and one ceistal bronze prosthetic leg. I uncapped riptide and charged. He side stepped and brushed against a curtain, lighting it on fire. I spun and sliced his back. He roared in pain and tried to scratch me. I rolled between his legs, just out of his reach and thruster riptide upward. It ended up in the Empousai's chest. It crumpled to the floor and turned to dust. The golden dust fell on my legs and chest. I stood up and brushed it on the floor.

My mom peered in the room and groaned.

"you don't expect me to clean that up do you?" she said. I gave her a sheepish smile. She just rolled her eyes.

"uh, I think we have to go to camp," I said to my mom. She nodded in agreement.

I looked over at Jake. He looked completely unfazed buy what just happened.

"wait," he said. "camp?"

I nodded.

"is it like a sleepover camp? Don't we need to tell my mom? What's a half blood? What was that? Where did that sword come from? Why did the pizza guy attack us? What made him turn to dust? Why was it gold?..." he asked all at once. I rolled my eyes and pulled him out side into my moms car.


End file.
